Toujours dans mon coeur
by CarysIsis
Summary: c'est la suite de je sais que tu es quelque part. John et mort depuis maitenant un an, pourtant Elizabeth n'a pas perdus espoir...
1. Chapter 1

_Toujours dans mon cœur…_

_**AUTEUR :** Morgane._

_**EMAIL :** bastien.morganeclub-internet.fR_

**_Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis :_** http/190815.aceboard.fr

_**DATE :** Juin 2006 _

_**SAISON :** Saison 2/3_

_**CATEGORIE :** Romance ( shweir ) Drame… ( Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ) _

_**RESUME **: Il faut toujours écouter son cœur…_

_**ARCHIVES**_ Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez.

_**DISCLAIMER :** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

Voilà ma…heu…j'ai arrêtée de compté lol sur atlantis, a la base cette fic devait être un drame, mais quand j'ai commencé a arriver a la fin, je n'es pas put mis résoudre et sa a donné cette série de fics ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, pour ma part, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir a l'écrire ! Voilà la suite de je sais que tu es quelque part.

A ma petite sœur, mon étoile, mon ange, je t'adore, sans toi cette fic n'aurait probablement jamais vue le jour, merci pour tout ces précieux conseilles, qui ont fait de cette fics ce quelle est aujourd'hui… Merci d'être la pour moi, je t'adore tu le sais même si je ne les répéterais jamais assez ! Cette fics et pour toi mon étoile.

A mon canard, que j'adore, voilà trois ans que l'on se connais et tu me supporte toujours comment fait tu ? Je voulais juste te dire que je pense fort a toi, et que nos longue conversation msn me manque ! j'espère que très bientôt on aura le loisir de se rencontrer, sa serait un de mes plus beau cadeau ! gros bisous je t'adore ta petit daffy !

A ma saranounette, je suis heureuse d'avoir rencontrer une personne aussi géniale que toi, merci pour cette journée que l'on a passé, c'était vraiment géant ! j'espère que cette fics sur notre doudou te plaira ! Espérons aussi que l'on se reverra bientôt je t'adire gros bisous ma puce !

Gros bisous a camy, et un remerciement très spéciale a Malice et Miss vava pour la patience qu'elle ont fait preuve a corrigé mes fics, les filles je suis heureuse de vous connaître !

Bonne Lecture a tous !

_John et mort en mission, mais Elizabeth et convaincue que celui ci est encore en vie. Le jours de l'anniversaire de sa mort, alors qu'elle broie du noir, une voix s'élever a des milliard de kilomètre de la…C'est John, qui n'est autre que vivant sur une autre planète…_

_Et maintenant la suite._

Quelqu'un qui tire sur sa manche ? Qui pouvait bien venir troubler ce sommeil qu'elle avait tant eu de mal à trouver ? Un « maman » incertain traversa les limbes encore endormies de son esprit, et un faible sourire vint éclairer son visage…

Décidément, William ressemblait de plus en plus à son père…Toujours aussi impatient de faire quelque chose…

John…le visage de celui ci lui apparut comme un souvenir douloureux…Elizabeth secoua la tête vivement, inutile de remuer les idées noires… Elle avait bien assez pleuré il y a deux jours… Maintenant, la jeune femme devait reprendre son masque impassible…

**William :** - Mama !

**Elizabeth :** - Oui, mon chéri, maman arrive…

A chaque fois cela était pareil…A chaque départ de mission, son fils voulait voir les équipes partir…Il semblait comme fasciné par cette grande vague bleue…Cette vague qui lui avait pris son père…La jeune femme s'était même demandé si William n'espérait pas son retour…

Elle en avait parlé avec Carson, il lui avait dit que cela était possible, mais pas certain…Elle lui avait aussi parlé de son espérance de le voir revenir…

Le Médecin, sur ce point, avait était un plus catégorique…Il était mort voilà 1 an, on n'avait jamais retrouvé son corps… il n'y avait plus espoir… C'était normal qu'elle y croit encore, mais elle devait faire son deuil, et continuer à vivre sa vie…

Continuer sa vie sans lui ? Alors que chaque seconde, toute la cité lui rappelait sa présence ? Qu'elle revoyait son âme dans les yeux de son fils…Que son cœur savait qu'il était toujours vivant ?

Non elle ne le pouvait pas…Il était là, son cœur le savait…Comment et quand, Elizabeth ne le savait pas…mais il reviendrait…Qu'importe ce que tout le monde pouvait dire…John était vivant dans son cœur quelque part…

**William :** - Mama !

**Elizabeth :** - D'accord, laisse moi juste trois petites minutes et je suis toute à toi mon ange.

Elle s'assit sur sont lit, pendant que son fils avait déjà grimpé dessus et entrepris de se cacher sous les couvertures. Elizabeth jeta un coup œil vers le réveil. Celui ci indiquait 8HOO…Elle avait un briefing dans ½ heures et n'avait réussi à dormir que 3HOO. John était encore venu hanter ses rêves…Plus encore en cette période d'anniversaire…

Elle ne devait pas re-craquer…Avant hier avait suffit…Aujourd'hui était une nouvelle journée…sans lui…La jeune femme devait se montrer forte pour leur fils…ce petit être né de leur amour…de ces nuits d'amour dans ses bras…La plus belle chose qui leur était arrivée à tous les deux…

Elizabeth ne put empêcher son esprit d'être envahi par des images de ce jour, où elle lui avait appris que bientôt ils seraient trois.


	2. Chapter 2

Flash Back 

_Le Docteur Weir arriva dans la clairière que lui avait indiqué Carson. Celui ci devait venir faire une série de consultation sur le continent. John, n'ayant trouvé à s'occuper ce jour là, s'était proposé de venir l'aider, mais Elizabeth avait vite appris qu'il était partis s'amuser avec les enfants. _

_Les enfants…qu'allait être sa réaction quand il apprendrait que bientôt il serait père ? Elizabeth ne devait pas y penser, autrement John verrait directement que quelque chose n'allait pas…Déjà que son état, à cause de sa grossesse l'avait rendue suspicieuse à ses yeux, rien ne servait d'en rajouter avec une mine sombre. _

_**Elizabeth **: - John ? John ? _

_Où pouvait il être? Elle ne s'était pourtant pas trompée d'endroit ! Elizabeth regarda la cabane qu'il avait construit pour les enfants Athosiens, et dans laquelle il aimait souvent venir jouer avec eux…_

_Ils l'adoraient…Lui aussi les adorait…Aimerait-il autant cet enfant ? Son enfant ? _

_Elizabeth soupira, posa une main sur son ventre et baissa les yeux. A peine avait –elle fait ce geste, qu'elle releva immédiatement la tête, rencontrant le regard bleu vert de son amant. Elle sursauta et recula de trois bon pas. John était suspendu à une branche, la tête à l'envers, un sourire de gamin ayant réussi son coup sur le visage. _

_**Elizabeth : -** John tu m'as fait peur ! _

_**John **: (souriant) – C'était le but. _

_**Elizabeth :** (légèrement énervée) J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! _

_Le jeune homme fut légèrement surpris par le ton employé par la jeune femme, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. En ce moment il avait l'habitude de ses subits changements d'humeur. D'un mouvement souple il descendît de l'arbre, s'approcha d'Elizabeth, la prit par la taille et lui releva doucement le menton, afin d'accrocher ses sublimes yeux verts. _

_**John **: - Mon étoile serait-elle fâchée ?_

_Comment pouvait-elle lui rester fâchée, quand il employait son regard de chien battu qui la faisait craquer à chaque fois. _

_**Elizabeth :** (souriant) –Quand arrêteras tu avec ce surnom ridicule ?_

_**John :** (lui murmurant à l'oreille, sensuellement) Jamais. Pour moi tu es la plus belle étoile qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Avant toi, mon ciel était complètement vide, mais à présent tu éclaires ma vie. _

_Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes. Décidément ses hormones commençaient déjà à faire des leurs…Afin de cacher son trouble, elle approcha son visage de celui de John, qui se pencha vers elle pour prendre ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. _

_**Elizabeth :** (Murmurant contre ses lèvres) – Je t'aime. _

_Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur au bout de quelques secondes, Elizabeth posa sa tête contre la poitrine de John. Elle entendait son cœur battre au même rythme que le siens…Parfait reflet de leur amour partagé…_

_**John :** (lui caressant le dos) – Que me vaut la visite de mon docteur préféré ? _

_**Elizabeth **: (relevant la tête, le regardant dans les yeux) Je te dérange peut-être ? _

_**John** : (faussement sérieux) – Un peu oui. J'allais justement inviter une très jolie Athosienne à dîner. _

_**Elizabeth **: (le frappant gentiment) –Idiot !_

_**John :** - Tu sais que j'adore quand tu es à mes cotés. _

_**Elizabeth :** (avec un sourire charmeur) Je sais. Je venais demander à Carson de revenir sur Atlantis, l'équipe du Major Lorne est rentrée plutôt que prévue, le débriefing est avancé. _

_**John **: (fronçant les sourcils) – Ils ont rencontré un problème ? _

_**Elizabeth :** - Aucun qui ne nécessite ta présence mon chéri !_

_**John :** - Dans ce cas. _

_Un sourire carnassier passa sur son visage, annonciateur qu'il préparait quelques choses. Elizabeth en eut la confirmation, quand il « s 'attaqua » au lobe de son oreille, pour lui faire subir une des tortures dont il avait le secret. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, se laissant emporter par le désir que ce simple baiser faisait naître en elle…Cependant, une toute petite voix lui rappela ce pourquoi elle était venue. _

_**Elizabeth **: (soupirant) –Si tu me faisais plutôt visiter cette cabane. _

_**John :** (souriant contre son cou) J'avais un autre programme en tête mais… Si mon étoile insiste ! _

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, il était incorrigible…Liz se saisit de la main qu'il lui tendait, passa devant lui en souriant et grimpa les barreaux de l'échelle en bois. C'est vrai qu'elle devait bien admettre que la cabane était plutôt spacieuse. Assez grande, des caisses en bois servaient de tables et de chaises, mais ce qui la surprit le plus ce fut…_

_**Elizabeth** : (étonnée) Des fleurs ? _

_**John **: (se grattant la tête gêné) – C'est Tia, la petite Athosienne, tu sais celle aux yeux bleus. Elle pensait que cela ferait plus féminin. J'ai dû négocier dur avec les garçons pour réussir à les laisser l'installer. _

_**Elizabeth :** (Souriant en imaginant la scène) – Je vois. _

_John entreprit de lui raconter comment il avait construit la cabane, mais Liz ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, son esprit était ailleurs…vers l'enfant qu'elle portait…Comment lui annoncer que bientôt il y aurait un petit être à naître, parfait reflet de leur deux caractères…Comment lui dire…La jeune femme avait retourné les différentes façons de lui annoncer la nouvelle dans sa tête, mais maintenant, devant lui, les mots semblaient s'être volatilisés. _

_**Elizabeth :** (pour elle même) – Allez Elizabeth ! Un peu de courage ! Tu as négocié avec les dirigeants des plus grand pays du monde, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu flanches devant le Colonel John Sheppard quand même !_

_Alors que celui ci se penchait à la fenêtre pour lui monter le système de dérivation qu'il avait installé. C'est à ce moment là que la jeune femme pris la décision de lui lâcher un : _

_**Elizabeth **: - Je suis enceinte. _

_Qui fit grand bruit. En effet, en entendant ces mots, le Colonel avait perdu l'équilibre et atterrit deux mètres plus bas. _

_**Elizabeth **: - Mon dieu John ! _

Un grand merci a toute les personnes qui mon laissez des rewiens sur le forum stargate of atlantis. Lyra, hinaru, missvava, presci, bébé sokar, un grand merci a vous toutes !

Marine Carter O'Neill : Merci pour ta rewien, elle ma fait super plaisir, je sais ces un peu émouvant lol mais attend tu na pas vue la suite lol donc voilà la suite merci encore.

Merci a penguin master, voilà la suite de la fics, j'espère qu 'elle te plaira ! Thank you very much, for the rewiens !

Myticka : merci pour ta rewien qui ma fait très plaisir ! j'espère que la suite de plaira tout autant ! bisous


	3. Chapter 3

_La jeune femme descendit aussi vite qu'elle le pu, et s'agenouilla devant Lui. _

_**Elizabeth : **(inquiète) – Chéri tu vas bien ? _

_Celui ci se massa le crâne en grimaçant, puis finit par répondre. _

_**John **: - Bah j'en ai vu d'autre. (Voulant détendre Liz qu'il voyait assez nerveuse) Je crois que c'est ce que l'on appelle passer par la fenêtre non ? _

_Elizabeth sourit faiblement, son attention fut retenue par un léger filet de sang qui coulait le long de son front. _

_**Elizabeth :** - Mais tu saignes ! (S'apprêtant à se lever) Il vaut mieux que j'aille chercher Carson. _

_Sheppard se saisit de sa main avant qu'elle ne se s'échappe. _

_**John :** - Ca va Lizzy. (La regardant dans les yeux) Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai rien. Répètes moi plutôt ce que j'ai cru entendre. _

_Elle se plaça devant lui…le moment était venu…c'était maintenant ou jamais…_

_**Elizabeth :** (faiblement) Je suis enceinte. _

_**John :** - C'est bien ce qui m'avait cru comprendre. _

_Enceinte…C'est bizarre comment ce simple mot prend tout son sens quand on apprend que l'on va devenir papa…Papa…Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir comment il réagirait si un jour on lui apprenait qu'il allait devenir père…Là, peut-être que c'était du à sa chute, mais ses pensées étaient disons…confuses…_

_Oui, confuses…John avait du mal à réaliser qu'il allait être père, lui qui s'était toujours comporté comme un gamin immature…c'était… inattendu…_

_C'est vrai que depuis qu'il était avec Elizabeth il avait beaucoup changé. Jamais il n'aurait cru aimer une femme comme il l'aimait…Jamais il n'aurait cru arriver à se fixer, mais elle avait réussi à l'apprivoiser et à le piéger dans ces filets. Maintenant cet enfant… leur enfant…c'était…_

_**Elizabeth **: - je sais ce que tu penses, c'est en partie de ma faute, j'aurais dû faire attention… _

_**John :** - Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! (Lui relevant le menton, la regardant dans les yeux en souriant) Tu ne crois pas que j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité ? Je t'ai un peu aidé quand même ! _

_**Elizabeth :** (les yeux dans le vague) – C'est vrai que j'ai le souvenir de certaines fois où j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à assurer mon poste, du fait que tu ne m'avais pas laissé dormir suffisamment. _

_**John : -** Et moi ! Qu'est ce que je devrais dire ! Je ne te raconte même pas les excuses que j'ai du sortir à Ronon, pour lui expliquer pourquoi il gagnait à chaque fois. _

_**Elizabeth :** - Ronon gagne toujours contre toi John. _

_**John :** - C'est vrai. _

_**Elizabeth** : - John, j'ai besoin de savoir ta position pour le bébé, si tu veux réfléchir je comprendrais… _

_Il posa sa main sur sa joue, qu'il caressa délicatement du pouce. Cela ne servait à rien de réfléchir, son cœur connaissait déjà la réponse dès la seconde où Liz lui avait dit pour le bébé. _

_**John :** - Je crois que je vais devoir rechercher les plans pour faire une nouvelle cabane. _

_**Elizabeth :** (légèrement exaspérée) John ! Sois sérieux deux secondes veux tu ! Je te parle de notre bébé ! De ton bébé !_

_**John **: (souriant) – Justement, notre enfant voudra aussi sa cabane. _

_La jeune femme cessa de respirer l'espace d'une seconde et écarquilla les yeux. _

_**Elizabeth **: - Tu veux dire que…_

_**John :** - Oui, je veux cet enfant Elizabeth. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais m'offrir. _

A ces mots la jeune femme l'embrassa passionnément, elle espérait tant qu'il dirait cela…

Oui, le plus beau cadeaux qu'elle pouvait lui offrir…Lui sans attache, avait enfin trouvé sa place…Une femme qui l'aimait plus que tout, un enfant à naître…une famille, tout simplement…

Fin du Flash Back 

Quand il était revenu vers Carson, et que celui ci avait vu l'état de John, il avait demandé à Elizabeth d'annoncer les bonnes nouvelles à celui ci d'une hauteur moins conséquente, puis il les avait félicité tous les deux.

Le soir venu dans le calme de leur chambre, tous les deux avaient eu une discussion plus approfondie à propos de leur futur enfant. Chacun avait confié ses doutes et ses peurs. John avait promis à Elizabeth d'être moins gamin, et de prendre moins de risques, la jeune femme quand à elle, lui avait promis qu'elle se reposerait plus.

Tous deux avaient respecté ces accords tout au long de la grossesse d'Elizabeth, qui s'était relativement bien passée. John s'était montré beaucoup plus présent, voir trop par moment, si bien que la jeune femme l'avait envoyé balader deux ou trois fois ! Mais tout était vite rentré dans l'ordre.

Ce qu'elle n'oublierait jamais, c'était la vision de John quand elle avait accouché. Il était arrivé avec leur fils dans ses bras, qu'ils avaient décidé d'appeler William en honneur du grand père de John, qu'il avait tant aimé…

Des larmes…les seules et uniques qu'elle avait vu sur son visage quand il avait déposé leur enfant dans ses bras…Un baiser sur ses lèvres…Un merci silencieux qu'il l'avait ébranlée dans tout son être…comme une promesse de ne jamais se quitter…de ne jamais les quitter…

Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il avait fait quand il avait désobéit à son ordre, le dernier qu'elle ne lui ait jamais donné…Elle se souvenait encore de ce moment où tout avait basculé.

**Flash Back **

_**John **: (faisant de grand gestes) – Alors tu vois, papa est sorti du buisson et a tué le méchant Wraith ! _

_**William :** (fronçant les sourcils, les larmes aux yeux) – Zort ? _

_**John :** (faisant de grands gestes de la main, ne voulant pas faire pleurer William sachant qu'Elizabeth lui tomberait dessus) – Non, non, mon cœur. Papa a juste endormi le méchant Steve tout bleu. _

_Un magnifique sourire illumina son visage…Il ressemblait tellement à Elizabeth, le même regard, le même sourire…A présent qu'il était là, le jeune homme n'imaginait plus sa vie sans lui, ni sans la jeune femme d'ailleurs…_

_**John** : - Tu veux que papa te raconte une autre histoire ? _

_**William** : (souriant) – Zouiii !_

_Au moment où il débutait son histoire, Elizabeth sortit de la salle de bain et regarda la scène attendrie. William et John étaient assis en tailleur sur le lit, des livres éparpillés un peu partout, le petit regardait son père faire de grand gestes en racontant son histoire, il y avait de l'admiration dans ses yeux…tant espoir et de rêves…tant d'innocence…_

_**Elizabeth **: - John, s'il fait encore des cauchemars à cause de tes histoires, je te laisse le soin de l'endormir. _

_**William :** (souriant, tendant les bras) – Mama ! _

_**Elizabeth :** (s'asseyant, le prenant dans les bras) Coucou mon chéri ! Ton papa est encore à te raconter ces horribles histoires qui font peur ? _

_**John **: (faussement vexé) – Elles ne sont pas horribles, et William n'a pas peur de mes histoires, pas vrai mon cœur ? _

_**William **: (se redressant fièrement) – Zas Zeur ! _

_Elizabeth leva les yeux aux ciel en souriant…plus il grandissait, plus sa ressemblance avec John s'accentuait… John…Depuis qu'il était devenu père, il avait énormément changé, la jeune femme avait découvert un nouvel aspect de sa personnalité : celle de père. Il était devenu un père et un amant formidable. Le Docteur Weir fut sortie de ses pensés par un bruit venue de l'extérieur. _

_: - Docteur Weir ? Colonel Sheppard ? Je suis désolé, mais il y'a un problème. _

_Leur regard se croisèrent…encore un nouveau problème…encore du danger…Quand cela finirait…_

_**John :** - J'amène William à Kate et je te rejoins. _

_Ils sortirent de la pièce en silence. Les pages du livre que William feuilletait peu avant voletèrent doucement et stoppèrent sur la dernière…Sur le mots fin…Prémisse de beaucoup de chose…Prémisse de sa fin…_

Fin du Flash Back 

Une fois le vortex bleu franchit, il avait disparu…Disparu à jamais…leur promesse de bonheur s'était envolée avec lui…A présent, elle était seule avec son fils…si seule…son regard se voila de tristesse et elle regarda l'équipe du Major Lorne franchir le vortex sans vraiment les voir…


	4. Chapter 4

Every night in my dreams 

_I see you, I fell you_

_That is how I know you go on_

Far accros the distance and spaces between 

_You have come to show you go on_

Des froissements de vêtements que l'on bouge, des bruits de bâtons qui s'entrechoquent…des respirations plus rapides, accélérant au fur et à mesure du combat des deux adversaires…

**Ronon** : _(tentant une attaque)_ Vos coups sont moins précis aujourd'hui Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth **: _(esquivant l'attaque)_ – Je le sais Ronon

Les deux combattants bougeaient souplement dans la pièce, accélérant le rythme de leur attaque. Elizabeth parvint à déstabiliser Ronon, mais elle se fit bientôt toucher à l'épaule.

**Ronon :** _(accélérant encore le rythme, voyant qu'Elizabeth commençait à avoir du mal à esquiver les coups) _– Vous savez que quand on combat, on doit faire abstraction de toutes ses émotions.

**Elizabeth :** _(ayant de plus en plus de mal à arrêter les coups) _– Je suis au courant, mais quelque fois cela n'est pas facile.

**Ronon **: _(la touchant au ventre, ce qui la fit grimacer) –_ Il le faut pourtant, sinon…

Ronon accéléra un peu plus le rythme, toucha Elizabeth à la cuisse, ce qui la déstabilisa et il en profita pour la plaquer contre le mur, la tenant en joue avec le bâton sous la gorge.

**Ronon **: _(La regardant dans les yeux)_ – Vous seriez morte si j'avais été un wraith_…( la libérant )_ Mais vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès, je dois l'avouer. Cependant, dans un combat, rien ne doit vous déstabiliser !

Elizabeth, les mains sur ses genoux, tentait de reprendre sa respiration en regardant Ronon parcourir la pièce tel un lion en cage. Il n'était pas essoufflé, et elle se demandait vraiment comment.

Elle avait commencé son entraînement peu après la disparition de John. Cela avait été un moyen pour elle d'oublier, mais surtout de protéger William…La jeune femme s'était sentie si impuissante quand un Genii était entré dans la cité et avait pris en otage son fils…A partir de cet instant, elle s'était jurée de le protéger.

Le Docteur Weir avait alors demandé à Ronon de l'entraîner…ce qu'il faisait tous les jours depuis 6 mois…Comme il l'avait dit, sa technique s'était nettement améliorée…grâce aux traces que Phoebus avait laissé…mais apparemment pas en quantité suffisante pour battre un coureur…

**Ronon :** - C'est le Colonel Sheppard n'est ce pas ?

**Elizabeth **: (_le relevant la tête, étonnée)_ – Pardon ?

**Ronon** : C'est son souvenir qui vous empêche de combattre pleinement aujourd'hui ?

Elle se redressa…Ronon avait vu juste…c'était les images de John qui la hantaient en cette période…Elizabeth avait bien tenté d'en faire abstraction avant le combat, mais rien n'y avait fait… La jeune femme n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à leur dernière discussion…la dernière qu'ils avaient eu avant qu'il ne franchissent le vortex, l'éloignant d'elle et de son fils à jamais…

Alwena : Je te remercie mon étoile ! Voilà la suite, même si tu la sait déjà lol je t'adore ma petite sœur adoré, merci d'être la !

Marine Carter O'Neill : Je te remercie pour ta rewien qui ma fait super plaisir ! Na on ne m'a pas fait quelque chose de mal lol mais je ne peux les publié plus vite que je les écrits lol En tt cas merci, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux, pour faire coïncider les flash back ! alors tans mieux que cela te plaisent ! Encore merci beaucoup !

Myticka : Merci beaucoup pour ta rewien je suis heureuse que cette déclaration tes plus. Je ne savais pas trop si cela allait que John puisse dire cela, puis je me suis dit après tout, un Sheppard amoureux sa peu donner sa lol ! passage qui me tiens particulièrement a cœur, car il et pour ma petite sœur que j'adore a la folie, merci mon étoile ! Pour ce qui est du chapitre ou john va revenir…Ah, mais qui a dit que John allez revenir lol

HellCrystal : merci, sa me fait plaisir que tu est apprécié ! La suite et bien la voilà, je sais ces sadique de finir la mais lol

Merci a toute les filles du forum stargate of atlantis big bisous

**_Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis :_** http/190815.aceboard.fr si vous voulez venir parler de vous couples préféré dans la série ces ici !


	5. Chapter 6

Rodney sourit, se releva et recommença à vérifier les planques de contrôle du jumper, plutôt fier de lui. Bon, pas de lui avoir mentit, mais d'avoir réussi à tenir une conversation avec un enfant, sans qu'il soit énervé, ou que celui ci soit apeuré. Conversation ? Mais ?

**Rodney :** _(regardant William) _– Tu parles correctement quand tu veux !

**William :** _(souriant)_ – Zoui !

Il est vrai que pour ses trois ans, William avait énormément de vocabulaire, mais aimait beaucoup énerver Rodney. Carson avait diagnostiqué que sont QI était supérieur à la normale. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'étonner Mc Kay. Il avait même demandé à John si l'enfant était bien de lui. Ce qui lui avait valut un livre en pleine figure.

C'était en partie pour cela que Rodney aimait William, il l'écoutait balbutier des heures sans l'interrompre, renforçant l'égo déjà surdimensionné de notre scientifique.

Ca, c'était la raison « officiel », l'autre raison, qu'il n'avait dit à personne, mais qu'Elizabeth et Teyla avaient deviné, c'était que Sheppard lui manquait atrocement, William, par son attitude et sa ressemblance avec John le lui rappelait. Bien qu'il haïssait l'admettre, Mc Kay adorait William et était fier d'en être son parrain et oncle.

**Rodney :** _(plissant les yeux)_ – Si tu continues comme ça, tu seras privé d'histoire sur ton père !

**William :** - Na ! _(D'une moue craquante)_ Ze plait Odney !

**Rodney : **_(ne résistant pas)_ – D'accord, mais _(pointant un doigt dans sa direction)_ Tu me promets de ne pas m'interrompre et de ne pas bouger !

**William **: _(souriant)_ – Zaccord !

**Rodney :** - Alors marché conclu !

Le problème avec William, c'est que bien que très attentif, il avait tendance à décrocher très facilement et à filer explorer les alentours. Une fois, Rodney l'avait retrouvé sous son bureau entrain de démonter un appareil ancien ! John avait faillit avoir sa peau ce jour là…

Il demandait une surveillance constante, qui échappait la plus part du temps à Mc Kay, trop occupé à parler de lui même.

C'est se qui se passait à cet instant, Sheppard junior, avait réussi à descendre du banc et se dirigeait vers le fauteuil de contrôle. Il regarda le grand édifice, bien déterminé à en faire son ascension. Le tableau de bord juste en face, était trop tentant à ses yeux.

Ni une, ni deux, il entreprit l'ascension de ce pic vertigineux, mais alors qu'il avait réussi à passer une jambe sur le fauteuil, il dégringola et tomba sur ses petite fesses. William fronça les sourcils, se releva et entrepris de nouveau la montée, qui échoua.

Le petit garçon, les mains sur ses hanches, une moue déterminée sur le visage, jeta un regard noir au fauteuil. Jusqu'ici, aucune chaise, aucun lit, ou aucune table n'avait put résister à William Sheppard ! Alors il grimperait sur ce fauteuil coûte que coûte !

Tournant la tête à droite, il repéra la mallette de secours et s'en servit pour grimper. Victoire ! Il avait réussi ! Mais son sourire s'estompa bien vite, il lui manquait quelque chose…

Doudou ! Comment avait-il put l'oublier ? William se pencha et attrapa le vieil ours, qui avait appartenu à Elizabeth.

**William **: _(le serrant dans ses bras)_ – Doudou !

Après ce moment de tendresse, William reporta son attention sur la console. Qu'est ce que c'était intéressant toutes ces petites plaques…Sans attendre, il posa sa petite main sur le tableau, malgré un vague souvenir d'un interdit de sa maman. Immédiatement le programme de bord s'afficha devant ses yeux ébahis.

**William **: _(riant)_ – Zolie !

Il se pencha et passa son doigt au travers le plasma.

**William :** - Arrant ! _(Se rasseyant) _Mais fait pas vroum vroum ! (_Tapant les deux mains sur la console)_ une vraie toture fait vroum vroum !

Répondant à sa demande silencieuse, le jumper commença à bouger, sous les rires du jeune William.

**Rodney :** - Tu vois, après ça, j'ai bien crue attraper une pneumonie ! Tu te rends compte sous une pluie batt_…(réalisant que le jumper avait bouger)_ Mais qu'est ce qui…

Mc Kay se tourna vers le poste de pilotage et ferma brièvement les yeux…c'est pas vrai…Là, il était mort…

**Rodney :** _(augmentant la voix)_ – William John Sheppard !

**William : **_regardant Rodney en souriant)_ – Garde Odney ! Vole !

**Rodney :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Comment ça vole ?


	6. Chapter 7

Mc Kay rejoignit William et pu constater avec stupéfaction que le jumper se trouvait en état stationnaire à 1M50 du sol.

**Rodney : **_(regardant William stupéfait)_ – C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

**William :** _(souriant_) – Zoui !

Rodney secoua la tête, ce n'était pas possible, un enfant de 3 ans ne pouvait arriver à faire voler un jumper ! Carson avait bien détecté chez lui le gêne ATA, mais cela voudrait dire qu'il l'avait en quantité si pure que….

Non, c'était impossible, mais pourtant…Si Rodney n'avait pas été dans le jumper pour le voir, il n'aurait jamais voulu le croire….William était doué…c'était indéniable…

La surexcitation gagna Rodney, il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à Elizabeth, pour qu'elle lui permette d'effectuer des tests…Oui, bon, après qu'elle l'aurait tué évidemment…le problème pour le moment, était de convaincre William de faire atterrir le jumper. Le scientifique aurait très bien pu reprendre les commandes, mais il ne voulait pas effrayer l'enfant.

**Rodney **: _(d'une voix douce)_ – Dis moi William, si tu faisais atterrir oncle Rodney et qu'on allait voir maman.

**William :** _(secouant la tête)_ – Na ! _(Souriant)_ Aime voler !

Mc Kay leva les yeux au ciel…il aimait voler…bizarre…ça lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un…machinalement il regarda vers l'entrée du hangar, les personnes qu'il aperçut le glaça d'effroi…

Son dernier quart d'heure venait d'arriver…Il faudrait peut-être mieux trouver un Wraith, ça serait moins douloureux que d'affronter une Elizabeth en colère…

Dans un premier temps, Elizabeth ne s'aperçut pas de ce dernier. Elle était occupée à discuter avec Beckett de l'état de santé de sga-3, c'est une phrase de celui ci qui l'interrompue.

**Carson :** - Tiens, je ne savais pas que Rodney avait prévu une sortie en jumper aujourd'hui ?

**Elizabeth :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Moi non plus. C'est bizarre…

Ils s'approchèrent de plus près quand la jeune femme stoppa sa marche. Est ce que c'était bien…

**Elizabeth :** _(Murmurant)_ – Dites moi que je rêve_… (Voulant confirmation)_ Carson ?

**Carson** : _(ébahi)_ – Je ne crois pas…Ou alors je fais le même rêve que vous.

Reprenant son sang froid, Weir appuya sur son oreillette, qui la mit directement en liaison avec Mc Kay.

**Elizabeth :** _(très énervée)_ – Rodney ! _(Celui ci sursauta)_ Voulez vous bien m'expliquer ce que mon fils, âgé de trois ans, fait aux commandes d'un jumper en vole ! J'attends une explication !

**Rodney :** _(balbutiant)_ – C'est que…Voilà je…

**Elizabeth :** - Soyez plus clair Mc Kay !

**Rodney :**– Il a échappé à ma vigilance Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth **: - C'est bien ce que j'avais cru remarquer. _(Augmentant la voix)_ Vous allez me faire le plaisir de faire atterrir ce jumper ! _(D'un ton ferme)_ Exécution !

**Rodney **: - Bien sur Docteur Weir.

Mais alors que Mc Kay se dirigeait vers William, l'enfant aperçut sa mère, et dans l'excitation, sans vraiment le vouloir, il déclencha un drone, qui commença à parcourir la salle tel une fusée, laissant une traînée blanche derrière lui. Celui ci arriva sur Elizabeth et Carson, qui se précipitèrent au sol.

**Elizabeth :** - C'est pas vrai _(Tapotant deux fois sur son oreillette)_ Sergent Samuel, Ici Weir, ouvrez le hangar à jumper immédiatement !

**Samuel :** - L'ouvrir ? Mais aucun jumper n'est de sortie Docteur ?

**Elizabeth **: _(se baisant pour éviter le drone) _– Ne discutez pas mes ordres Sergent ! Ouvrez ce toit bon sang !

**Samuel :** - Bien madame.

Le toit s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, laissant apparaître les doux rayons d'un soleil éclatant.

**Carson :** _(les mains sur la tête)_ – Ca me rappelle ma mauvaise expérience, avec ce fauteuil en Antarctique.

A peine le toit ouvert, le drone fila à l'extérieur et Liz le vit exploser quelques secondes plus tard, contre une des tours de la cité.

**Carson **: - Je pense qu'il faudra faire appel à un vitrier _(tendant la main à Elizabeth, qui s'en saisit)_ Vous en connaissez un ?

**Elizabeth :** - Hélas non. Carson, veuillez m'excuser quelques minutes, mais j'ai deux ou trois point à voir avec notre cher Rodney.

**Carson : -** Je vous en prie. Je vais attendre ici. Dit-il désireux d'éviter la colère de Liz.

La jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'appareil qui avait atterri. En effet, dans la panique du drone, Rodney avait réussi à reprendre les commandes et à faire atterrir le jumper.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Mc Kay, avec William dans les bras.

**Elizabeth :** _(Criant)_ – Je me demande lequel de vous deux a le plus besoin d'une baby siter ! _(Elle extirpa William des bras de Mc Kay)_ Rodney, vous êtes complètement inconscient ! Laisser un enfant de 3 ans seul ! _(Ne le laissant pas répliquer)_ Vous savez très bien qu'il a le gène ATA, il était prévisible qu'il active le jumper !

**Rodney :** - Mais pas qu'il le fasse voler.

**Elizabeth **: _(fronçant les sourcils) _– Comment cela ?

**Rodney **: _(retrouvant son aplomb) –_ Il a réussit Elizabeth ! Il a réussit là où nos meilleurs hommes ont mis plus d'un mois avant d'y arriver.

**Carson : -** Vous voulez dire que c'est William qui pilotait ?

Carson s'était rapproché quand il avait vu qu'Elizabeth s'était calmé.

**Rodney :** _(regardant Carson)_ – Ben oui, ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

**Carson :** - Ah vrai dire Rodney, j'étais plus occupé à regarder le drone qui menaçait de nous tuer !

**Rodney :** _(haussant un sourcil)_ – Oui évidemment. _(Se tournant vers Elizabeth) _Elizabeth, il faut que je pratique des tests sur William, il a réussit à faire voler un jumper alors qu'il n'a que trois ans !

Elizabeth regarda Rodney comme s'il lui avait annoncé que les Wraiths étaient devenus végétarien.

**Elizabeth **: - Mais vous êtes fou ? Il est hors de question que je vous confie mon fils ! Je le laisse une heure avec vous, et regardez ce qu'il se passe ! La prochaine fois qu'est ce que ce sera ? La cité qui explosera ?

**Rodney :** - Mais Elizabeth…William est unique !

**Elizabeth :** - Justement, c'est hors de question !

**Rodney :** - A trois ans il a réussit à faire voler un jumper et déclencher un drone. Il faut que je lui fasse faire des tests ! _(Rêveur)_ Imaginez, il se pourrait que ce soit un descendant d'ancien, ou qu'il possède un anticorps…

**Elizabeth :** _(criant)_ – Mc Kay !

**Rodney **: _(redescendant sur terre)_ – Oui ?

**Elizabeth :** - La ferme !

**Rodney :** - d'accord.

Elle ferma les yeux brièvement et respira profondément.

**Elizabeth : **- rentrez vous cela dans le crâne Rodney, mon fils ne vous servira pas de cobaye de laboratoire ! Nous aurons une petite discussion sur se que vous pouvez faire ou non avec William, quand je serais moins occupée. _(S'adressant à William, qui depuis le début de la conversation semblait très intéressé par son ours)_ Quand à nous jeune homme, nous aurons une petite discussion, après ton passage à infirmerie. Il va falloir que l'on revoit ce que tu n'as pas le droit de faire, afin que tu ne me désobéisses plus !

**William :** _(d'une moue boudeuse)_ – Zoui mama.

**Elizabeth :** - Carson vous venez ?

**Carson :** - je vous suis.

**Elizabeth :** _(se retournant vers Rodney)_ Docteur Mc Kay, vous vous débrouillerez pour réparer les dégâts causés par votre inattention.

**Rodney :** _(hochant la tête) -_ Bien entendu.

Alors qu'Elizabeth s'éloignait, Mc Kay leva ses deux pouces en signe de victoire, avec un grand sourire, à William qui éclata de rire. Elizabeth se retourna vivement, le regard plus noir que jamais vers Rodney, qui sembla soudain très intéressé par les parois du jumper. Apres quelques secondes d'observation, elle lui tourna le dos et sortit.


	7. Chapter 8

La porte coulissa, laissant apparaître Ronon, son visage habituellement impassible laissa transparaître le soulagement quand il aperçut Teyla dans ses quartiers.

**Ronon** : - Bonjour.

**Teyla :** _(inclinant la tête)_ – Bonjour.

**Ronon :** - j'espérai bien te trouver ici.

**Teyla :** - Tu me cherchais ?

**Ronon :** - Oui, j'aurais voulue te parler.

La jeune femme, qui était sur le point d'enfiler sa veste, stoppa son geste. Lui parler ? Est ce que par hasard…La panique la gagna soudainement, elle d'habitude si calme face aux situations les plus dangereuses, ne se sentait pas prête à affronter celle ci. Comment lui dire ? Comment allait-il réagir ?

Ils n'avaient rien planifié, rien décidé…Leur amour était né comme cela, avec le temps. Ils le vivaient au jour le jour, comme Ronon l'avait décidé…Mais maintenant, quand elle allait lui annoncer la nouvelle…

**Teyla :** _(se retournant calmement)_ – De quoi voulais tu me parler ?

**Ronon :** - De nous ! Enfin de ton comportement ces derniers temps.

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait compris ?…Après tout, il n'était pas idiot…

**Teyla :** - Mon comportement est on ne peut plus normal.

**Ronon :** - Tu appelles ces changement d'humeur normal ? Pas moi… _(Hésitant)_ Tu es enceinte c'est cela ?

Teyla se figea net…il avait deviné….Elle qui s'était évertuée à le cacher… Bizarrement, elle se sentait légère…Le poids du secret qu'elle portait venait de s'envoler…Maintenant, ils étaient deux à le partager…

**Teyla :** _(baissant les yeux)_ – En effet…

**Ronon :** - Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit ?

**Teyla :** _(relevant la tête, le regardant)_ – Car je ne savais pas ta réaction ! _(Marchant de long en large)_ Comment j'aurais pu le prévoir, tu parles si peu ! Quand Carson m'a annoncé la nouvelle, j'ai eu peur que tu ne le prennes mal, peur que tu t'enfuis… _(Elle stoppa devant la fenêtre)_ Tu as toujours dit que notre relation, tu voulais la vivre au jour le jour…Alors je ne savais pas ta réaction, par rapport à cet enfant…

Ronon fixa Teyla, qui était toujours dos à la fenêtre, il la comprenait…C'était de sa faute après tout…mais il avait vécu 7 ans traqué par les Wraiths, alors s'attacher à quelqu'un, lui était devenu presque étranger…Mais quand il avait commencé sa relation avec Teyla, tout lui avait parut devenir possible …

Elle lui avait appris de nouveau à faire confiance, à se confier, à aimer…Il avait arrêter de vivre dans la peur, et enfin compris que la menace serait toujours là, quoi qu'il se passe dans l'avenir… Mais cela ne devait pas l'empêcher d'être heureux.

**Ronon :** (_rejoignant Teyla, la prenant par la taille et la retournant doucement)_ – Tu aurais dû au moins me le dire.

**Teyla :** - Et que m'aurais tu dit ?

**Ronon :** _(lui remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille)_ – Je t'aurais dit ceci…

Il se pencha vers la jeune femme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Voilà, c'était sa réponse…A défaut de pouvoir exprimer, il le faisait passer au travers ce baiser… une larme silencieuse roula le long de la joue de Teyla…Au moment même où le soleil d'Atlantis descendait à l'horizon…

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time to hold on to_

_In my life we'll always go on_


	8. Chapter 9

**Blat :** - Dites moi Major, vous pouvez me rappeler pourquoi on est sur cette planète ? demanda le lieutenant Blat, en chaussant ses lunettes de soleil, après avoir jeté un œil aux deux soleils qui brillaient dans le ciel. On cherche du Naquadha ?

**Lorne :** - Je doute que dans cette galaxie il y ait du Naquadha, sinon, le Colonel Carter serait parmis nous. _(Faisant un signe de la tête vers le groupe de scientifiques qui s'avéraient autour de vielles pierres)_ Il faut bien libérer les scientifiques de temps en temps. Même eux ont le droit de faire joujou…

**Blat :** - Et bien moi, j'aimerai bien faire joujou avec un Wraith.

**Lorne :** - Ne demandez pas trop vite de l'action lieutenant _(buvant une gorgé d'eau)_ Vous pourriez vite déchanter…dit-il en regardant Zelenka arriver vers lui.

**Zelenka **: - Major Lorne, on a un problème.

**Lorne :** _(baissant ses lunettes de soleil)_ – Qu'il y a t-il ? Vous avez oublié quelque chose sur Atlantis ? Vous avez perdu un outil ? Ou alors ! Miracle, vous avez enfin terminé ?

**Zelenka :** _(secouant la tête)_ – Non, non, non. C'est le Docteur Surie. Elle a disparue !

**Lorne :** - Allons bon ! Elle a juste dû s'éloigner.

**Zelenka :** - C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, mais elle n'est pas au abord du périmètre.

**Lorne :** _(faisant signe à deux de ses hommes qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin)_ – D'accord, on va aller la chercher. _(A Blat)_ C'est parti pour le Baby Siting !

**Lorne :** - Toujours rien ?

**Blat :** - RAS, je me demande où elle a bien pu passer.

**Austin :**- Major, le soleil va bientôt se coucher, il faudrait peut-être songer à rentrer aux camps ?

**Lorne :** - Et laisser le Docteur Surie ? Je sais que vous n'aimez pas tellement les scientifiques Austin, mais de là à choisir cette option.

**Blat :** _(suggérant)_ – Elle est peut-être rentrée au camp ?

**Johanson :** - Je pense qu'ils nous auraient prévenu. Mais…

La phrase du Lieutenant fut interrompue par un cri strident, qui transperça les fourrées.

**Lorne : **_(à Blat)_ – C'est vous qui vouliez de l'action ? Allez on y va ! _(Montrant la droite)_ Le cri venait de ce coté.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans une clairière entourée d'arbre, le Docteur Surie s'y tenait en son centre, les larmes aux yeux, le visage apeuré, mais saine et sauve.

**Lorne :** - Docteur tout va bien ? Pourquoi avoir crié ?

La jeune femme, encore choquée, ne pu prononcer mots, et se contenta de montrer l'arbre en face d'elle. Les militaires braquèrent immédiatement leur P-90, en effet au pied de celui ci se tenait un cadavre.

Il était complètement desséché. Ses os transparaissent de-ci, delà, cependant, on distinguait encore la marque visible qu'il avait servi de repas au wraith.

**Austin :** _(s'approchant)_ – Vous croyez que c'est un Wraith ?

**Lorne :** _(s'accroupissant à coté du cadavre)_. J'en doute. _(Leur montrant un petit émetteur)_ Un Wraith ne porterait pas cela.

**Johanson :** - _(étonné)_ – Un coureur ?

**Blat :** - Visiblement, il n'était pas seul. _(Désignant de sont P – 90 un autre cadavre)_ Il y en a un autre ici.

**Austin :** - Et ici aussi.

**Johanson :** _(tournant sur lui même)_ – On dirait une sorte de cimetière…

**Blat :** - Moi je pencherai plutôt pour un buffet géant à ciel ouvert.

Il eut droit à un regard blasé de la part d'Austin.

**Johanson :** - Major, vous croyez que l'on est sur un de leur terrain de chasse ?

**Lorne : **- je n'en sais rien, mais je ne vais pas attendre pour le savoir.

Au moment où il allait appuyer sur son oreillette, le Major se fit bousculer par un homme qui semblait apeuré. Johanson réussit à le retenir quelques minutes, qui leur suffirent pour avoir la confirmation à leur doute.

**Homme : **_complètement paniqué)_ – Il va me tuer…Il me recherche, il faut que je parte, sinon il va me tuer.

**Lorne :** (_fronçant les sourcils)_ – Qui va vous avoir ?

**Homme :** - Lui, va m'avoir ! Il me traque… (_Stoppant, tendant l'oreille)_ Il arrive !

Sans demander son reste, l'Homme partit directement dans la forêt.

**Surie :** (_paniquée)_ – Vous croyiez qu'il parlait d'un Wraith ?

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que le Major Loren ordonna :

**Lorne :** - A couvert, c'est un ordre !

L'équipe se cacha dans le fourré le plus proche, Austin dû mettre une main sur la bouche du jeune docteur, pour faire taire ses gémissements. Quelques secondes plus tard, un Wraith vêtu d'un long manteau noir, sortit de la même direction d'ou venait l'homme peu de temps auparavant.

Il fit quelque pas, puis s'arrêta et fixa le bosquet où se trouvait le Major Lorne et son équipe. Chacun d'eux, à cet instant, priait pour que celui ci ne ressente pas leur présence, ou que les battements de leurs cœurs ne les trahissent pas…Il commença à faire un pas dans leur direction, ce qui valut un soubresaut nerveux au Docteur, mais un bruit lointain détourna son attention de son futur repas, et après avoir longuement hésité, il prit la direction de la source du bruit.

Apres s'être assuré que la voie était libre, ils sortirent de leur cachette.

**Lorne :** - Je crois que vous avez la réponse à votre question Lieutenant Johanson.

**Johanson :** - Je crois que pour une fois, je me serais bien passé de réponse.

**Lorne :** _(appuyant sur son oreillette)_ – Sga-2 vous me recevez ? Ici le Major Lorne.

**Taylor :** - Major ? Un problème ?

**Lorne :** - Plutôt un gros oui. Nous sommes tombés dans une souricière, cette planète est en fait un terrain de chasse géant pour nos chers amis tout bleus.

**Taylor :** - Oh mon dieu…

**Lorne :** - Ecoutez Major, vous dites aux scientifiques de remballer tout, et vous vous tenez prêts à passer la porte à mon signal ! Vous m'avez compris ?

**Taylor : -** Oui, bien sur.

**Lorne :** - Alors c'est parfait ! à tout de suite. _(Décrochant un 9 mm de sa cuisse, et s'adressant à Surie)_ Vous savez vous servir de cela Docteur ?

**Surie :** - Heu, non pas vraiment.

**Lorne :** - Et bien il y a un début à tout ! _(Lui expliquant) _Vous défaites le cran de sûreté _(joignant le geste à la parole)_ Comme ceci…Vous pointez vers la cible et vous tirez ! Vous avez compris ?

**Surie :** _(hochant la tête)_ – Oui _(se saisissant de l'arme et le pointant vers lui)_ Je défait la sécurité, je pointe et je tire !

**Lorne :** _(haussant un sourcil)_ – C'est très bien, _(poussant l'arme vers le coté)_ Mais pointez le dans une autre direction, vous serez gentille. _(A tous)_ Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? On reste en formation serrée et on y va ? Le premier qui entend un bruit suspect tire dans le tas.

**Johanson :** _(l'interpellant) _– Attendez Major !

**Lorne :** _(stoppant son geste)_ – Qu'il y a t-il lieutenant ?

**Johanson :** - j'ai entendu quelqu'un qui semblait murmurer de ce coté.

**Lorne :** - Vous avez du rêver.

**Johanson :** - Non Major, je l'ai bien entendu, j'en suis sûr. Il faut aller voir !

**Austin :** - Minute, c'est peut-être un piège ?

**Blat :** - Ou quelqu'un de blessé ? (A Lorne) Major ?

Lorne regarda Blat dans les yeux, comme pour avoir la confirmation silencieuse de ce que Johanson avait cru entendre.

**Lorne :** - Très bien on y va, mais restez sur vos gardes.


	9. Chapter 10

Un homme…un homme au sol, face contre terre, qui semblait dans un très mauvais état, gisait au milieu d'un chemin en terre battue…vivant ou mort ? Personne ne le savait encore…

**Blat :** - C'est un homme Major !

**Austin :** - Peut-être un piège ?

**Blat :** - Tu n'a pas fini de voir des pièges partout ? Je doute que les Wraiths auraient laissé un de leur repas, vivant pour en attirer d'autres.

**Austin :** - Qui te dit qu'il est encore en vie ?

Johanson s'avança prudemment et après avoir vérifier les alentours, s'accroupit pour prendre son pouls.

**Johanson **: - Il respire…faiblement, mais il respire…

**Surie :** - Il faut le ramener sur Atlantis !

**Lorne :** - Minute Docteur, on ne sait rien de cet homme, même pas s'il est dangereux !

**Surie :** _(retrouvant son aplomb)_ – Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! Cet homme a besoin d'assistance ! On ne peut pas le laisser là ! Il faut le ramener au Docteur Beckett !

Le Major regarda la jeune femme un instant, il savait au fond de lui même qu'elle avait raison…ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser là…

**Lorne :** _(soupirant)_ – Très bien, on l'amène avec nous. Vous allez le retourner délicatement.

Ils s'exécutèrent et le retournèrent doucement sur le dos. L'homme était assez amoché…des blessures diverses et variées parsemaient son corps meurtri. Il avait une barbe de trois jours sur le visage, mais ce qui surprit encore plus les soldats fut quand ses yeux verts/bleus se posèrent sur eux.

Des voix…des voix dans le lointain lui parvenaient au travers de son esprit…

Pour la plus part inconnues, mais une plus connue…Il reconnaissait cette voix….Un soulagement l'envahit, lui donnant envie de pleurer…ils l'avaient enfin retrouvé…Enfin il allait la revoir…

Un doute l'envahit, et si c'était encore une de ces illusions de son esprit malade et fatigué…Il devait en avoir le cœur net…dans un suprême effort, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit les visages dubitatif du Major Lorne et de son équipe….

Il voulait parler, il le fallait…afin qu'ils comprennent que c'était bien lui et pas un autre…Le seul mot, la seule parole qu'il prononça fut pour elle…encore et toujours pour elle…son prénom…la seule chose qu'il l'avait fait tenir pendant un an…pendant cette année d'enfer…

**John :** _(faiblement)_ – Eli…Eliz…Elizabeth…

Lorne : - Mon dieu…c'est un miracle…

**Austin :** - Major ?

**Lorne :** - On le ramène sur Atlantis et plus vite que cela ! C'est là bas qu'est sa place.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once , more you opened the door_

_And you're in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on…_


	10. Chapter 11

**Elizabeth :** - Oh non ! Cette mine là ne prend pas avec moi jeune homme. Ton père me la faisait déjà, bien avant que tu ne sois né !

Le petit William regardait sa mère de ses grands yeux verts, avec une mine coupable mais craquante sur le visage.

**Elizabeth :** _(s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, lui prenant ces petites mains)_ – Ecoute mon cœur, il faut que tu comprennes, que ce qu'il s'est passé tout à heure est très dangereux et que tu ne dois plus désobéir à maman comme cela. Tu m'as compris ?

William hocha la tête.

**Elizabeth :** - Maman a eu très peur tu sais ?

**William :** - Zolé, referait plus.

A chaque fois c'était la même chose…il lui faisait sa mine de chien battu et ses yeux de cocker, et elle craquait…comme toujours…

**Elizabeth :** _(secouant la tête)_ – Ca va, tu es pardonné, mais je ne veux plus te revoir dans un jumper avant tes 18 ans !

**William :** _(Souriant)_ – Z'accord !

La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre son cœur…Elle avait eu si peur…Elle avait déjà perdu John, elle ne voulait pas perdre William…

Elizabeth ne l'aurait pas supporté…pas une nouvelle fois….

**William :** _(Lui faisant un bisous sur la joue)_ – T'aime mama !

**Elizabeth :** _(Lui caressant les cheveux)_ – Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange.

Un raclement de gorge interrompu ce moment de tendresse. Elizabeth se retourna le regard noir, vers celui qui avait interrompu cette intimité. Son visage se détendit quelque peu, quand elle vit le Colonel Caldwell dans l'encart de la porte, droit comme un I, les mains derrière le dos. Celui ci lui adressa un aimable sourire.

**Caldwell :** - Je suis désolé de vous déranger.

**Elizabeth :** - Non, c'est bon Colonel. J'avais fini de discuter avec mon fils. Dit-elle ne posant William dans un des fauteuils. Un problème avec le Dédalus ?

**Caldwell :** _(haussant les sourcils)_ – Non, pas le moins du monde. Je venais juste vous dire que nous retournons sur terre dans 2 jours, si vous avez des rapports à transmettre au SGC.

**Elizabeth :** _(écarquillant les yeux, levant un doigt)_ Oui attendez. _(Elle se dirigea vers son bureau)_ J'ai une boite de rapport contenant diverses notes à vous donner. Ah la voici !

**Caldwell :** _(se hantant de lui venir en aide)_ Laissez je vais la prendre.

**Elizabeth **_ (Souriant)_ – Je vous en remercie.

William regardait l'échange des deux adultes d'un œil noir. Le petit garçon n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le Colonel et encore moins depuis la disparition de son père…Bien qu'âgé de trois ans, William avait très vite compris les intentions de Caldwell. Pour lui, il était hors de question qu'il partage sa maman.

Il était bien décidé à le ridiculiser une nouvelle fois. Le jeune William se laissa glisser en bas du fauteuil, s'approcha du Colonel, qui discutait toujours avec Liz, et entreprit de s'attaquer à ses chaussures, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Celui ci était trop occupé à essayer d'attirer l'attention Elizabeth, pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

**Caldwell :** - Sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, j'ai eu vent de ce qui s'est passé dans le hangar à jumpers.

**Elizabeth : -** Oui je réprimandais justement William à ce sujet.

**Caldwell :** - Cet enfant a des capacités surprenantes, faire voler un jumper à son âge !

**Elizabeth :** - Il a hérité du gène ATA de John.

**Caldwell :** - Espérons qu'il n'y ait que de ça qu'il ait hérité de son père.

Elizabeth tiqua sur la dernière phrase. Elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécier John, mais ses piques, de plus en plus fréquents, commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer…Le Colonel pouvait au moins respecter celui ci dans la mort…son cœur se serra à cette pensée et la jeune femmes secoua la tête, désireuse de ne pas replonger dans ses souvenir douloureux.

**Elizabeth :** - sur ce point nos opinions divergent largement, je suis navrée Colonel, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail.

**Caldwell :** _(légèrement étonné)_ – Bien sur, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Caldwell se retourna et au moment où il voulut faire un pas, il s'affala de tout son long sur le sol, sous les rires du petit garçon. La boite, quand à elle, avait glissé dans le couloir.

Elizabeth ne pu se retenir de rire, ce qui lui valut un regarda noir de la part du Colonel.

**Elizabeth :** _(se reprenant)_ – Je suis désolée.

**Caldwell :** _(regardant William, d'un œil noir)_ Je vois de qui William a hérité son humour.

**Elizabeth :** _(A William, qui s'était rassis dans le fauteuil)_ – William, mon chéri, viens faire tes excuses au Colonel. Dit-elle en essayant de se contenir de rire.

**William :** (_secouant la tête en souriant, se balançant fier de lui, en prenant ses pieds)_ Na veux pas !

**Caldwell :** - Je vois qu'il a aussi hérité l'insubordination de son père !

A ces derniers mots, les yeux de William s'agrandirent. Il glissa du fauteuil et sortit en courant du bureau d'Elizabeth en criant.

**William :** - Papa !

**Elizabeth :** _(le suivant)_ – William attend !

La jeune femme le suivit et l'aperçut au milieu des marches qui menaient à la salle d'embarquement.

**Elizabeth :** - Chéri que se passe t-il ?

**William :** _(sautillant) _– Papa arrive, papa arrive…

**Elizabeth :** _(à Samuel)_ – Il y a t-il eu un code d'une équipe SG ?

**Samuel :** _(secouant la tête négativement)_ – Non Docteur Weir.

Un masque de tristesse passa sur le visage d'Elizabeth. Combien de fois William s'était posté à cet endroit, en attendant le retour de John ? Combien de souffrance devait-il endurer ? Combien de faux espoirs gâchés ? Combien d'innocence perdue un peu plus à chaque fois ?

Cette fois encore, il allait être déçu en ne voyant pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Qui était elle pour lui enlever cet espoir ? Elle savait qu'elle aurait du le faire il y'a longtemps déjà, mais elle n'en avait pas la force…pas encore…pas quand son cœur à elle y croyait encore…

Un bruit de déclencheur la fit sortir de ses pensées.

**Elizabeth :** - Que se passe-t-il sergent ?

**Samuel :** _(regardant l'ordinateur)_ – Nous recevons un code et une transmission de l'équipe du Major Lorne.

**Elizabeth :** - Très bien passez la moi. Major Lorne que se passe t-il ?

**Lorne :** - Amenez une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement et vite, nous avons un blessé grave.

**Elizabeth :** - Bien reçu major ! _(A Samuel)_ Faites venir le Docteur Beckett en salle d'embarquement et vite.

**Samuel :** - Bien madame.

Elle rejoignit Laura qui tenait un William plus qu'agité dans ses bras.

**Laura :** - Que se passe t-il Docteur ?

**Elizabeth :** - L'équipe du Major Lorne a rencontré un problème. _(A William)_ William cesse de t'agiter comme cela veux tu ?

**William :** - Papa ! Papa papa ! dit-il en pointant son doigt vers la grande vague bleue.

Elizabeth se tourna, vers la porte des étoiles, soucieuse…Jamais jusque là, son fils ne s'était agité ainsi, en général il se calmait assez vite, mais là…c'était différent, Liz pouvait le lire dans ses yeux…

Le fol espoir de Le voir franchir le vortex traversa son esprit…non, il était mort…

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'espérer…Pourquoi alors son cœur battait-il si fort ? La jeune femme retient son souffle en voyant l'équipe de scientifiques, suivie des militaires franchir la porte…

Puis, au bout de longues minutes, elle le vit…Il était soutenu de chaque coté par le Major Lorne et le lieutenant Blat. Elizabeth, à cet instant, eut l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds…Ce n'était pas possible, ce ne pouvait-être lui…Ce que son cœur avait espéré en secret depuis un an venait enfin de se réaliser…enfin…

Elle mit une main sur sa bouche pour réprimer un sanglot silencieux….Les larmes commençaient à lui brouiller la vue…Malgré cela, Liz le vit faire un sublime effort pour lever la tête…Il semblait chercher quelques chose….

Elizabeth comprit que c'était elle qu'il cherchait…Leurs regards s'encrèrent l'un à l'autre…Ce qu'ils purent voir dans les yeux de l'autre était indescriptible…de la souffrance, de l'amour, de la peur…mais aussi l'espoir…cet espoir…leur espoir…

Tous deux, au fond de leur cœur, savaient qu'ils se seraient retrouvés…peu importe le temps, peu importe les galaxies à franchir…Il serait revenu à elle…

Ne lui en avait-il pas fait la promesse ? Leur promesse ?

Ce moment n'était qu'à eux et bizarrement, le silence semblait s'être installé autour d'eux…les laissant seuls, après tant de mois de séparations dans un cocon protecteur…Ses larmes brouillèrent un peu plus sa vue, tandis que des images d'eux défilaient de plus en plus vite dans sa tête…son cœur sembla s'arrêter sous la trop grande émotion…

Elizabeth se sentait partir…Non, elle ne le pouvait pas…pas à présent que son cœur avait enfin cessé de saigner…

Un voile blanc passa devant ses yeux, au moment où l'on mettait John sur un brancard…ce fut la dernière image qu'elle eut de lui, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres de la nuit….

_**A suivre dans « Même si »**_


	11. Chapter 5

Hors de question que je ne revienne pas…cette phrase raisonnait encore dans la tête d'Elizabeth aujourd'hui…Mais il avait menti, jamais John n'était revenu…Jamais…

**Ronon : -** Elizabeth ?

**Elizabeth : -** Désolé, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. _(Se remettant en position)_ Vous avez raison, c'est bien John qui m'empêche de me concentrer.

**Ronon :** - J'avais deviné. _(Se remettant lui aussi en position)_ Vous devriez vous reposer, vous avez une petite mine.

**Elizabeth :** - Merci de vous en soucier Ronon, mais cela ira.

Il se saluèrent et recommencèrent à bouger tels des papillons dans la pièce. Le bruit des bâtons qui s'entrechoquent reprit la place.

**Ronon :** - Très bien…Si je peux me permettre une remarque, j'éviterai de confier William à Mc kay.

**Elizabeth **: _(se baissant)_ - Vous n'êtes pas le seul à me le faire remarquer. Mais depuis qu'il n'est plus là, Rodney passe beaucoup de temps avec William…je pense que John lui manque plus qu'il ne veut l'avouer, et William le lui rappelle par certains cotés.

**Ronon :** - Je vois. Mais vous n'avez pas peur pour lui ?

**Elizabeth :** - J'ai prévenu Rodney que s'il arrivait quelque chose à William, il aurait affaire personnellement à moi. _(Attaquant)_ Vous et Teyla, ça va comme vous voulez ?

**Ronon **: _(esquivant son attaque, la touchant à l'épaule)_ – Ca va.

**Elizabeth : **- Alors c'est très bien.

Le combat continua dans le silence le plus total, alors que le rythme s'accélérait de plus en plus.

**Ronon :** - En fait, je la trouve assez bizarre en ce moment. Dit-il en romprant le silence qui s'était installé. _(Accélérant le rythme, ratant son coup)_ Bien Docteur…Elle refuse de me dire ce qui se passe, mais ces subits changements d'humeur m'inquiètent.

**Elizabeth :** _(sautant pour éviter une attaque aux jambes, réussissant à le toucher au ventre)_ Des sautes d'humeur dites vous ? _(Elle accéléra le rythme)_ Vous aimez les enfants Ronon ?

**Ronon :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Pourquoi ?

**Elizabeth :** - Il risque bientôt d'avoir un autre enfant que William dans la cité.

Les dernières paroles d'Elizabeth déstabilisèrent Ronon l'espace de quelques secondes. Secondes qui furent suffisante à Liz. Celle ci profita de son « inattention », pour le toucher simultanément au coté et au bras, il voulut répliquer, mais la jeune femme s'était baissée, et lui avait effectué un balayage aux jambes, le faisant atterrir au sol dans un grognement.

Elle lui décocha un grand sourire, alors qu'il lui envoya un regarda noir.

**Elizabeth :** - Ne soyez pas mauvais joueur Ronon. _(Souriant)_ Vous m'avez bien dit « Rien ne dois vous déstabiliser pendant un combat »

**Ronon **: _(se relevant_) – Vous m'avez eu, je dois l'avouer. Mais cette feinte ne marchera pas sur un wraith.

**Elizabeth :** - Ca je le sais _(souriant)_ Mais cela m'a au moins permis de vous battre.

Elle rangea les bâtons, pris une serviette et son sac, et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

**Ronon :** _(l'interpellant)_ – Docteur Weir ?

**Elizabeth **: _(se retournant)_ – Oui ?

**Ronon **: - Pour Teyla ?

**Elizabeth** : - Parlez lui, vous en aurez le cœur net. Dit-elle en sortant, le laissant seul au milieu de la salle en proie avec ses questions.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more, to opened the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

And my heart will go on and on… 

**William :** - Odney !

**Rodney :** (exaspéré) – Pas Odney, Rodney : Ro-de-ney ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué !

**William :** _(souriant)_ – Odney !

**Rodney :** _(le pausant sur le "banc" du jumper)_ Rodney ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas un petit génie ? Cela faciliterait amplement notre entente. _(Réfléchissant)_ non, ce qui faciliterait notre entente _(s'agenouillant, le regardant)_ c'est que tu apprennes à prononcer mon prénom correctement !

_(William le regardait de ses grand yeux verts, les cheveux en bataille, son doudou dans la main)_ Tu sais moi à ton age, je savais déjà parler correctement. _(Rêveur)_ Tu me diras normal pour un génie. _(Redescendant sur terre)_ Redevenons sérieux, on réessaye. Ro-De-Ney !

**William **: (Souriant, posant un doigt sur son nez) – Zoncle odney !

**Rodney :** _(rendant les armes)_ – Bon, je laisse tomber. J'ai compris, tu as décidé de me rendre chèvre comme ton père_. (Faisant de grands gestes avec les mains)_ Avant il y avait John, maintenant c'est toi ! Comme si je n'avais pas eu assez de la grande version, j'ai la mini version. _(Son regard s'agrandit)_ Eh ! c'est bien ça comme surnom, mini Sheppard ! _(fier de sa trouvaille )_ Tu en penses quoi mini Sheppard ?

Le sourire de Rodney s'effaça bien vite, quand il aperçut le visage triste du petit William, celui ci avait les larmes aux yeux et était sur le point de pleurer.

**Rodney :** _(déconcerté)_ – Non…ne pleures pas…dis moi ce que j'ai fait_… (Suppliant)_ Pitié s'il te plait ne pleures pas. (_S'agitant)_ Je ne sais pas comment faire moi, j'ai jamais été doué…Tu as faim ? Tu veux ta maman ?

**William :** _(au bord des larmes)_ – Papa partit…

Rodney se calma instantanément. C'était donc ça qui l'avait fait changer d'attitude. Quel idiot il avait été de parler de John ! Cet enfant ne verrait plus jamais son père, et il lui en remettait une couche. Il n'était décidément pas doué avec les gosses.

A présent, le tout était d'arriver à calmer William, qui s'était mis à pleurer.

**Rodney :**_ (sur un ton qui se voulait doux)_ – Hey mon grand. Un grand garçon comme toi ça ne pleure pas.

William releva la tête vers Mc Kay, il affichait une moue boudeuse et ses petits yeux verts étaient rougis. Elizabeth allait le tuer…

**William** : _(reniflant)_ – Papa partit, mama est triste sans papa. Zourquoi papa partit zoncle Odney ?

Aie, la question qu'il redoutait…Comment lui faire comprendre sans le blesser…il n'avait que trois ans, il était bien au dessus de toutes ces conceptions de vie ou de mort. Pour lui, sont père était partit, il les avait laissé lui et Elizabeth, tout simplement…

**Rodney **: _(gêné) _– Tu sais heu…John _(secouant la tête)_ Enfin ton papa, n'a pas voulu vous laisser…il t'aime toi et ta maman, plus que tout au monde. Je suis sûr que là où il est, il pense tous les jours à vous.

**William **: _(essuyant ses larmes)_ – Tu crois ?

**Rodney :** - J'en suis certain ! Ton papa a résisté à des choses beaucoup plus terribles.

**William :** _(reniflant)_ – Zu crois Papa revenir ?

**Rodney **: _(souriant)_ – J'en suis sûr !

Ce n'était pas beau de lui mentir, mais que pouvait il dire ? Il semblait si petit et si fragile…Il avait déjà fait beaucoup de cauchemars à la disparition de son père…Inutile qu'il les ravive…Autant lui laisser encore cette part d'innocence et d'espoir qui le caractérisait…

**William :** _(souriant)_ – Icci Odney !


End file.
